


A Quiet Night by the Fire

by OhanaHoku



Series: The Noble and the Strong [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Injured Lancelot, Injury, Lancelot and Percival Friendship, Lancelot is sort of a Damsel in Distress, Male Friendship, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Percival, Series, Short One Shot, Strength, part of a series, percival to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Percival spends the night watching over their camp.-Or, Part three of my series featuring how Lancelot and Percival met, and the shenanigans they get up to. :D
Relationships: Brother & Sister, Lancelot & Percival (Merlin), Percival & Percival's Family
Series: The Noble and the Strong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	A Quiet Night by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/gifts).



> This is super short, but I wanted to update this, so here you go! This one is gifted to MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot for their interest in this story. Thank you for supporting my writing. :D

That night, Percival knelt at Lancelot’s side, wetting his brow with a damp piece of cloth as the man burned with fever. He had been unable to wake him since their break at the stream, and Percival didn’t dare remove the bandages again to check on the wound, as they had no more clean bandages, and he didn’t want to risk any dirt getting in the lesion.

Still, by the fever, he knew the injury must already be infected. He frowned and glanced back toward the road through the darkness, watching as the flickering light from the fire made the trees look as though they were dancing with their shadows.

As tempting as it was to travel at night and get the man to Gunnora as fast as possible, he knew it wasn’t a good idea to do so. The threat of running into bandits was at a higher likelihood, and he couldn’t risk it with Haiden being with him.

The snap of a twig to his right had Percival’s head swiveling in that direction, his body tensing. He glanced toward the sword strapped to his bag, hesitating briefly before slowly untying it and grabbing the handle. He stood, sword at the ready, as he listened for the sound again.

He could hear whatever it was rustling the falling leaves and twigs on the ground, circling around them. After a moment, the sound shifted direction, getting closer. Glowing eyes caught the firelight, and Percival relaxed as a doe stepped into the small clearing.

The animal stared at him for a moment before walking on her way, and Percival frowned as he let her go. The meat would have bolstered his village’s wanting food stores, but he knew it wouldn’t survive the trip with the stopover at Gunnora’s, even if he’d been able to carry it. Not to mention that they were awfully close to the territory of the local Lord that presided over his village, and hunting was restricted without the proper permission. While he wasn’t there just yet, he’d cross into the area the next day, and not all would believe that he hadn’t poached the deer from the Lord’s lands.

A quiet noise from Lancelot drew his attention, and Percival set the sword aside to kneel next to him once more. Finding the cloth dry, he dribbled a little more water over it, patting it down the sides of his face and his neck, cooling Lancelot’s feverish skin.

The man’s eyes slowly flickered open and stared up at him with an unseeing gaze. “Merlin…” He mumbled, reaching up to grab Percival’s sleeve. His eyes closed, and he sighed softly, slurring the name once more before his grip failed, and his hand fell to his side.

The larger man stared down at him with a curious look. Who was this Merlin?

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 472. It's short, I know. I anticipate the next part being longer and with more dialogue though, so there's that. :) Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also, so you know the setting, this is set in one of the Five Kingdoms (An alliance between Camelot and four other kingdoms.) in a kingdom that canonically has no name, but I'm calling the Saer Kingdom. Like Camelot, magic is prohibited there. Also, > [this guy](https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Unidentified_King_2) is the ruler of the kingdom. I have yet to decide on a name for him, so if you have a name you think suits him, let me know! ;D
> 
> [my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
